Made
by Violet-Pears
Summary: AU: Rose has lived in Bowerstone her whole life. She has spent her life dreaming of adventure and action. As they say, you should be careful what you wish for. As she is thrown into a world that should not exist she has to fight for more than just the safety of Albion. Choices and consequences are around every corner. And for some, life is merely a game, a game you will not win.


**Lionhead Studios owns Fable, not me.**

**Full(ish) Summary - Rose has never been 'normal'. A girl who preferred swords to dolls and boys to girls. She preferred pretending she was a warrior rather than a Princess. The day before her wedding to Elliot, Earl of Bowerstone she is thrown into a world she had only ever dreamed of. With her loyal Butler and trusted ex-Soldier she is sure to be successful in the quest thrust upon her. With a cocky Captain, a defiant Dweller, a merciful Mercenary, a righteous rebel and a amicable Auroran, Rose is sure they are likely to succeed. But not everything is as it seems. Having the four heroes of old visit her in her dreams, there is more than just Albion to save. Her own sanity become questionable as she is thrown into a world that should never had come to exist. With time ticking away and only a short while, can she save an entire country before she gives in to the darkness that is plaguing her own heart. **

**This is an AU version of the Fable universe. Both Fables 2 and 3 have sort of been mashed together. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

Often, she would stay up late. Watch the world from her bedroom window as time moved by oh-so-slowly. She would sit on the window ledge; Clover (her beautiful pet collie) would sit next to her. The two would look out at the world and just contemplate. Sure, she would never know what Clover thought about, but for her, she thought about absolutely everything. She thought about everything, from what she would be doing the next day to what she wanted to do with her life.

She often thought about how different she was from the other girls. Her desire for adventure. The want to get out and explore. The desperation to run off, to go on a quest that would change her life. She had never been 'normal'. Other little girls had asked for dollies while she wanted toy swords. She would play with little boys and pretend she was helping them rescue Princesses or slaying dragons. It worried the neighbours but she cared not. The older she got, the more books she read. The more desperate she got. She wanted to explore, so badly. She wanted to see things that were not real. She wanted to raise her sword and fight for her life. She wanted to experience danger in a way others deemed wrong.

Her mother had been fully supportive of her. Encouraging her unusual behaviour. Her brother encouraged her as well. Finding it fun to play the role of the villain while she would lead the rebellion to take him down. Their wooden swords clashing as they desperately fought against one another. When it ended they would laugh together before getting something to eat. Her mother's sister, her auntie, did not like the way she acted. Her auntie's reaction never had bothered her. She was who she was and if that meant she craved adventure, so be it.

Her auntie died when she was ten years old. She had cried for days. Her brother had been by her side the entire time. When she was twelve, her mother went missing, leaving her brother in charge. Her brother had a good job. Head of the Lord's guards. She rarely saw her brother and whenever she did he looked more and more exhausted he seemed. Over the years she was looked after by her Butler and one of her mother's closest friends. When she turned seventeen her brother told her he was arranging for her to be wed to his good friend, a noble-man who went by the name of Elliot. A dear friend of hers.

A man she did not want to marry, for he was only a friend.

A few weeks had gone by. It was the day before her wedding. The day her life changed completely. Lord Lucian of Fairfax castle had seemingly gone completely insane. Five workers killed for no real reason in three days. The sacking of numerous staff and the execution of her brother's fiancée, Elsie. She was utterly horrified. To make matters worse, they received a letter from Logan. A letter of the utmost importance.

_My Dearest Sister,_

_I urge you to leave. To run away before it is too late. I risk my life writing this letter to you, I just hope it does get to you. Lord Lucian is planning something terrible. He plans to reactivate a device that ruined the Kingdom of old in hopes to bend our world to his will. He plans on transforming it into the most feared of prisons, where he himself shall live so he can watch over everything._

_This device is the Tattered Spire. Remember the stories mother used to tell us. The horrors of such a thing. You better keep believing in them, Rose, for they are as real as the air we breathe. The Spire and the things it does to a person, it is very much real. Aunt Hannah, Uncle Garth, Reaver and Mother... It is all very real. You wanted to go on an adventure, to fight for a great cause? Well I am telling you now, this is your chance. If you do not leave tonight, you will surely die. For Lucian wants us both. We are the children of Sparrow and she defeated the Spire and its commander once before, surely we could do the same._

_Now, I beg of you, leave. Leave as soon as you get this letter. There is a passage that goes under the house that will lead you to safety. From there this is what you must do. You must collect allies. Go to the Dweller Camp in Mistpeak, the Mercenaries, the Swift Brigade in Mourningwood, Page and the Rebels in Bowerstone Industrial, Kalin of Aurora and Theresa, our Mothers Guide. Leave Theresa to last, for it should be she who comes to you and then, with her help you should be able to start up a full revolution._

_Run Rose. Run as fast as you can, and do not ever look back._

_Love From,_

_Sir Logan._

Normally, she would stay up late and look out over the world. Ponder over the most pointless things and wonder just where her life was going. Normally she would dream about the adventures she could have and the life she could lead if only life would give her that chance.

That night was no normal night. She did exactly what Logan told her to. Grabbing her mother's trusted pistol and old sword she called for Clover and grabbed a small silver key. Both Walter and Jasper found her unlocking the trap door that was hidden under the dining table. She did not say a word as Clover jumped down. Walter took the key from her just before she leapt down after her loyal dog. Jasper followed after her, Walter in the rear, locking the door behind him.

She then showed the letter to Walter and Jasper who both swore blindly to follow her to wherever the road was to take them.

She took in a deep breath, a small smile on her face.

Finally, her life was beginning.


End file.
